


My Fate?

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: Actually been meaning to write this for a while now.





	My Fate?

I remember it like it was yesterday.

 

The town was being burnt down and the smell of burned and charred bodies filled my nose. I felt like throwing up as I ran trying to escape the fate of dying like the rest of the citizens. As I ran I heard something thundering behind me. Feeling my blood run cold I turned and saw a looming Guardian looking straight at me. I stopped dead in my tracks I knew I couldn't escape it from what Big Brother told me. Maybe this was my fate. Was I never truly meant to survive? Where were Mother and Father? Are they dead as well? Where was Big Brother? Didn’t he say he would protect me?

Those were my last thoughts as the mechanical beast fired at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually been meaning to write this for a while now.


End file.
